It was Summer
by MyMoony
Summary: As Remus goes out to try and get some money strange things happen to him... i suck at summaries... it's KS/RL
1. Chapter 1

_It was Summer_

It was summer... Padfoot had just moved into my house to hide but was visiting Harry often. It was a very hot day and he sat on the lake in the grass of my garden. I had run out of money and had to get myself some today so we could eat something. Actually I am more a criminal than Sirius will ever be, serving my money with illegal card games. But I'm glad about it, otherwise I would never have met that special man. Or if then much later.

I went into the garden taking out my wand. "Padfoot, I'll leave you alone for a bit, ok?"

Sirius turned his head. "Sure, where are you going?"

I shrugged and answered: "Trying to get a bit of money."

He turned towards the water again looking over to the trees. "OK."

I watched him for a few more seconds pitying him for not being able to walk the street without transforming into a big black dog. The very Sirius Black who loved freedom more than anything else trapped in his own body.

I shook my head to clear my mind and turned sideways and next moment I was standing in Nocturne Alley. I looked around me before I put on the hood of my cloak and made my way to the 'Dirty Hand', a very fitting name for the dingy little pub like I notice every time.

I pushed open the door and slipped inside. There at one table they were already sitting, shuffling the cards. I was almost disgusted by myself for associating with those people. From behind him someone laid their hand on my shoulder and I turned around quickly.

Before him stood Auron a fellow werewolf. "Hello, Professor."

I waved my hand at him. "Don't call me that."

He shrugged and led me to the table where the others were already starting to play. We sat down and one of the mysterious men handed us our cards. We began to play. Auron won a game then lost everything again. Though he wouldn't care. If he had to he would go stealing something to eat. I wouldn't.

I won a game, then another one and another one. I couldn't believe my luck. Just as I had laid down my cards to win another game the door burst open and some dirty dark man came running in shouting: "They're coming! They're just outside the pub. Grab whatever you can and BEAT IT!"

Suddenly every single person in the pub was on their feet. On the other tables they grabbed their money and ran out through the backdoor. I looked around nervously and grabbed my own winnings from the table to stuff them in my pockets.

The door flew open again and the Aurors stormed into the dark pub shooting curses through the room. I ran to the backdoor taking out my wand. I made it out on the street breathing hard. I walked a bit down the street looking behind me every now and then to check if no one was following, but the coast seemed to be clear. Perhaps I felt a bit to secure then because in the next moment I was lying on the ground a stinging pain in my left cheek from having been hit hard.

I opened my eyes to see who my attacker was but the figures had concealed their faces. I felt another fist hitting my cheek again and then a foot in my stomach. "Well, Lupin… you think you need the money more than we do? Sorry for that but I'm afraid you can't keep it.", said a familiar voice but I couldn't define who it was.

They were hitting me again and I felt myself pass out as I heard someone shout: "Stupefy!"

There were running footsteps and frightful voices, then it was quiet. I opened my eyes again and saw someone kneeling over me. "You feeling alright?", the man asked in a very deep calming voice.

I tried to focus on him shaking my head. Actually I was feeling quite miserable. "Well, how could you", the man said, "you don't look well after all."

He helped me up and finally I could see him clearly. He was tall, bald and black with a single gold earring.

"What did they want from you?", he asked in his deep calming voice.

I shrugged and locked my eyes on his nameplate so I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. K. Shacklebolt stood there. Somehow familiar I thought. Shacklebolt kept looking at me curiously. I looked up.

"Thank you.", I murmured, "I think I should go now." I tried to pull away but he held me in place. I looked at him, confused.

He shook his head. "No, what if they get you again? They seemed to know you. Perhaps they fled from the pub we just checked. Always the same with those people."

My stomach churned unpleasantly. I shrugged again looking at my feet. And just then I noticed I was bleeding. I touched my forehead then my mouth and rubbed off the blood on the latter.

"Shall I bring you to Mungo's?", Shacklebolt asked.

I shook my head. In St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies they knew I was a werewolf. I didn't want any awkward questions. "I… I'll do that myself its not so bad.", I said.

Shacklebolt looked at me closely. "What's your name?", he asked.

"Remus Lupin.", I answered without thinking. He nodded and seemed to be thinking. "Well, Mr. Lupin, I think I'll take you to my office to take care of you. And ask you a few questions to the attackers."

I shook my head. I had nothing to tell about those men. Perhaps that they were werewolves, but I didn't really want to tell him that. "No, please. I just want to go home. There's nothing to tell. I didn't see their faces." I began to slide down the wall and my vision blurred. I felt sick.

"But you're not well. I should at least look after your wounds.", Shacklebolt said trying to steady me but I jerked away. "No", I said firmly, "I'm ok." Of course I wasn't. actually I was really miserable. But I didn't want him to help me. I had a very strange feeling about him. I wouldn't have cared if it had been strange in a bad way but it was a pleasantly strange feeling and I didn't like that.

Now my vision faded more and more. I felt him catch me before I could fall to the ground and my last thought was how embarrassing this was. Damned pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly I opened my eyes. It was dark and I was lying on someone's couch. It smelled like tea and I heard the wind blowing and the rain hitting the windows. Every now and then I could see a bolt of lightening and hear thunder. Suddenly there were footsteps that came towards me and I sat up quickly. There he was again: my tall black saviour. I couldn't help noticing his well-trained body, his concerned handsome face or his long fingers holding a cup of tea. Neither could I help thinking indecently about him. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Are you ok?", Shacklebolt asked in his low voice.

I looked up at him and touched my forehead. The wound was gone. Also was the sick feeling and I could focus again.

"Yes. I… thank you.", I mumbled.

He sat down next to me and gave me the cup of tea. "Its alright. I like helping people. But you should've come with me in the first place!", he paused and sipped his own tea, "I was really worried about you. Took me a while to pepper you up."

Shacklebolt turned to face me. I suddenly noticed I liked his uniform and that scared me a bit.

"I didn't introduce myself, sorry. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror in the Ministry."

He clapped me on the back. "You were lucky you didn't die, Mr. Lupin."

I pulled away from him and drank the tea. "Yeah", I said not looking at him. He kept looking at me and it gave me the feeling of being x-rayed.

"Who was it? Who attacked you?", he finally asked.

I sighed. That was what I hated on the Ministry workers: they never stopped asking questions.

"I already told you, I don't know."

"Yes but… don't you have any clue who it could've been?"

I shook my head and he cried out in frustration. "Oh, we're looking for those gamblers for years now! And we nerver catch enough of them."

I nodded. Of course I knew all about that, from Auron and myself.

"But today we were lucky. Got some of them.", he continued still looking at me, "Somehow werewolves do that a lot. Got five today. Seem to like gambling."

Now I got angry at him. "They can't help it.", I said, "They don't have any money they must gamble to get some because no-one wants to give them work."

He looked at me astounded. "Yes, of course you're right. I'm sorry."

Then there was silence. I heard the ticking of the grandfather clock and sipped my tea again. Then something shot into my mind.

"What were the names of the werewolves?", I asked.

Shacklebolt looked at me confused. "I… I don't know."

"Was there someone named Auron?", I questioned.

He thought about that for a moment then shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Why? Do you think he attacked you?"

I shook my head hastily. "No! He's a friend of mine, nothing else."

He looked at me suspiciously. "But why should we have caught him gambling?"

I shrugged. "You never know."

He kept looking at me closely. I cleared my throat and put the cup on the coffee table. "I should go."

I stood but he caught my wrist. I hated it when people touched me. I hated being touched without permission.

"No, don't go yet. Please stay.", he said in his soothing voice.

I wrenched my arm away and went for the door but he stood too and came after me. I felt sick again and my heart was pounding. I had to go! What if he found out what I was and where I had been before he had found me? Or what if I couldn't hold myself back? I still had that strange feeling about him. As if I had known him for years.

He touched my shoulder and I turned around. He was so near to me that I could feel his breath on my face. He touched my hand and moved even closer. "Don't go. Please."

I was breathing hard and felt myself blushing. The last time that someone had come so near to me had been too long ago. I leant forward and put my head against his shoulder. He smelled good. Everything about him was soothing his voice, his smell, his hand on my shoulder…

He tilted my chin up and I looked into his dark eyes. "Remus.", he whispered leaning forward. I buried my hand in the folds of his cloak as our lips met. I had never been kissed like that before. It was sweet and careful at first but became hungrier after a time. Shacklebolt, Kingsley, I corrected myself, held me tight and close to him his tongue exploring my mouth. I began to feel somewhat light-headed and fell forward into his strong chest.

As we broke the kiss panting Kingsley grabbed my hand and led me towards his bedroom. I had a bad feeling about this and considered telling him what I was but I pushed that thought away quickly. I didn't want to spoil this.

He closed the door and moved to my back unfastening my robes from behind. Then he pushed them down until they fell to the floor and pushed me towards the bed. I lay down pulling him with me unbuttoning his Auror uniform. He helped by ripping the fabric off his dark torso and pushing it down over his hips. We kissed again harder this time and I felt Kingsley's hands run up and down my sides. He pulled away and looked down at me what made me feel very aware of my body covered in scars. He ran a finger over a particularly long and old scar which led from chest to hip. "Where did you get those?", he asked in a whisper.

I looked away blushing deeply. "I…"

He seemed to notice that I didn't want to speak about it because he kissed my cheek and whispered, "If you don't want to tell, you don't have to, y'know."

I shook my head and he smiled. "Alright. Another mystery to solve then."

I shuddered as his hand slid deeper and his tongue made its way up my neck and gasped as Kingsley slid onto me. He caressed my face smiling down at me.

"You're amazing, you know. I knew it from the first moment…"

I through my arms around him to pull him close, to feel him smell him and just have him because I knew that at the next morning it would all be just a sweet dream.


	3. Chapter 3

It was warm when I woke up. Very warm and cosy. I hadn't felt that contented in a very long time. I opened my eyes to a bright bedroom, not mine though. I lay in a strange house with a stranger by my side. No that wasn't quite right, he wasn't a stranger at all. Kingsley Shacklebolt a fourth year student, Ravenclaw. I remembered vaguely how he sometimes came to me asking questions on different subjects. I had been Prefect then it had been long ago. How could I have remembered it at once? He hadn't been as tall and still had had hair then after all. I thought grinning.

Kingsley's arm was wrapped around my waist loosely but somehow possessively. I looked at him and my face darkened. I couldn't stay. I slid away from under his arm carefully and climbed out of the bed. I pulled on my robes and slipped out of the room as quietly as possible. I walked to the fireplace and allowed myself to take some floo powder off the mantelpiece to throw it into the empty fireplace. At once green flames emitted and I said my address. Immediately Sirius's face appeared in the flames and I fell backwards in shock. "Sirius!", I hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to know who's coming. Where have you been last night? You didn't come home.", he replied.

"I", I began but didn't know how to continue. Well, where had I been? "I have been injured yesterday and was unconscious. I had to stay at this man's house but I'm coming home now."

Sirius nodded. "Alright." And he vanished again.

I sighed and stood to step into the flames but a hand on my shoulder held me back. Did I already mention not liking to be touched without permission? I turned around and looked again into Kingsley's deep dark eyes.

"Where are you going?", he asked stone-faced.

I swallowed. What now? "I'm going home."

"Why?", he said in his low calming voice.

"I… am no good for you."

He looked at me incomprehensively and touched my face. "What do you mean?"

I pulled away causing Kingsley to put on a hurt look. "I am dangerous, you see?" As he still didn't seem to get my point I lost patience. "I'm a werewolf, Kingsley! I was gambling last night and had won much. That was the reason why they attacked me. I'm sure they were werewolves, too."

Kingsley looked at me his expression empty. "That's the reason why you wanna leave? Why do you think would that be a problem?"

I stared at him. "Why? You ask why? Well, then I'll ask you why you, a good-looking rich Auror would want to be together with some old, gambling, flee-bitten werewolf!"

Now Kingsley got angry. "Do you think I'm that superficial? As if such a thing mattered to me."

"Because I'm not!", he interrupted me. "Don't you think that would be very ironic?"

I kept staring. "You don't understand.", I said.

"No, you don't understand!", he shouted and came closer to me pulling me to his chest.

"I won't let you go! I don't care about all this werewolf stuff."

He stepped back still holding me by the arms and looked at me suspiciously. "You are not married, are you?"

I snorted. "No. Three times divorced… of course not! Who would take me?"

He smiled. "Me.", he said plainly and kissed me softly.

I smiled into the kiss, wishing it to last forever. As he pulled away he hugged me again then let go and walked into the kitchen. I glanced back to the fireplace and then followed slowly.

Kingsley made tea with a flick of his wand and offered me a piece of toast which I accepted thankfully, sitting down. I hadn't eaten for days.

"I have to go to the Ministry soon.", he said and sat down beside me, "Think I have a track of Black."

I coughed at my toast at those words and he clapped my back. "Alright?", he asked nervously.

I nodded and looked at him. "Black?", I asked trying not to sound panicked.

He nodded and continued, "You know, its me they trusted with finding him. And I think I am close to…"

"But what if you find him?", I interrupted, "What will you do then?"

He shrugged. "I think they'll give him to the Dementors. Maybe he deserves it."

I shook my head. "But what if he's innocent? No-one deserves being soulless! Leading such a terrible life."

Kingsley had turned towards me and looked me in the eyes. "Well, I can't help it. Its Fudge who decides. But why do you make such a fuss because of Black?"

I looked at my hands. "I… he means a lot to me."

Kingsley's eyes widened. "You know where he is?"

I shook my head. "I didn't say that. Listen, Kingsley, I can't tell you not to catch him but I ask you not to do so. Of course you decide what is right in your point of view…"

He leant into me and pressed his lips against mine. "I would do anything for you. Only if he's any concurrence to me of course."

I shook my head smiling. "Then I won't lay a hand on him… But maybe on you next time you play cards."

My mouth fell open. "You'd do that?"

He grinned. "I'm an Auror after all. If you're guilty your're punished.", he explained smiling, licked his lips in a very suggestive way and then shrugged, "I suspected that you were a criminal right when I saw the amount of money in our pockets. You were very near to Nocturne Alley after all.", he paused and then added grinning slightly, "But you were so beautiful I had to take you home."

I blushed crimson and he winked at me. "You know I was always so fascinated by you at school…"

My head shot up and I looked at him. "So I was right. I knew you from school."

He nodded "I think so. I had hair then…" He touched his bald head and I laughed.

"Yeah you had." He touched my cheek then kissed it and said, "I have to go."

He stood up and stuck his wand in his belt. I followed him to the door and looked at him for the last time before he disapparated with a wave and a CRACK.

I smiled to myself and went back into the house to floo home. It was definitely not so bad to be a criminal card player and I think I had never been so happy about being beaten up.

I decided that I hadn't been that happy for… a very long time really.

But with Grimmauld Place coming the good mood was soon forgotten.

FIN


End file.
